omegafandomcom-20200223-history
Omega (2010 Series)
This article is about Omega Flash 8 Series (2010). For the official show, see Omega (Web Series). Omega the 2010 Flash Series, was the original attempt at the series before being rebooted in 2016. The show was also referred as "South Park Omega" due to it's animation style. This is also the first animation JTmovie created. History The original conception for the show came about in December 2008. The inspiration came about from animated TV shows. Design There was initially no direct design inspiration for the show itself. Most of the shows look was a random collection of rough drawings. Devin's look, however was inspired by many characters. His facial features and hair style was inspired by Theo, from the Michael Turner Comic "Shrugged" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrugged and costume was influenced by Sora from Kingdom Hearts II (2005). Episodes Omega: Doomsday (1) The first episode was designed in conceived of in between December 2008 and February 2009. Due to inexperience with the Program Flash 8, the episode was postponed until the following year after JTmovie took a brief animation course in High school. The final attempt at the episode took a total of two weeks to make. This episode was not a "pilot" in anyway. Random characters make an appearance and it has little to no resemblance to the show as it's presented today. The plot revolves around three heroes, Omega, Jet Pack and Heatstroke, trying to prevent a rocket bomb from destroying the city on New Years Eve. Three bikers attempt to prevent their goals. The main villain is revealed to be Alpha (Alex), who wants to blow up the city and rule over the remaining rubble. Omega and Alpha fight, while the bikers are taken out by Jet Pack and Heatstroke. The bomb launches off, but Jet Pack flies up just in time to reprogram the missile into space. A disappointed Alpha gets away. Running Time: 10 minutes Omega: Cage Match Omega: Trapped Omega: Undercover Omega: Prison Escape Omega: Boat Chase Omega: Episode 5 Omega: Episode 6 Similarities *Both shows were made using an Adobe program. *"Devin Hawkins" was always Omegas name. *Devin had tattoos on his arms and chest, although black in this version. *The show took place in the future. *Devin got his powers from a book and in a library. *Alpha (Alex) makes an appearance and has a similar voice in this incarnation of the show. His powers are also the same. Differences *Only Devin's shirt would turn into "Omega" not the rest of his clothes. This was also out of his control. *His powers though technically "magic", did not come from the sorcerer Omega until later. *Omegas original powers were much different in earlier versions: He had a mimicking ability to copy other powers, didn't have lightning initially, he could stick to walls much like Spider-man, and he could transform into a monstrous version of himself called "Madness" in a very early concept. Bizarre stuff. *Devin's entire style was completely different. He wore his blue shirt, green pants, black gloves, and red sneakers. His hair was spiked up, and he was much larger as designs developed. *Alpha was originally a gang member who got his powers from a book as well. He would hire minions, and his plans often involved ruling the world.